Amistades Peligrosas
by nightchild22
Summary: Julian y una vida comoda y exitosa junto a Sofia...Hasta que conoce a la nueva vecina.
1. Chapter 1

Julian se despertó cuando el sol le dio en los ojos.

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, de esas que son frescas, pero no frías.

Dio unas vueltas en la cama, inconforme con la idea de tener que levantarse de su cómodo lecho. _'5 minutos más'_ se decía para si, como cuando su madre lo despertaba temprano para asistir a la escuela.

Finalmente se sentó, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro y estirando los brazos para despertar sus músculos aun dormidos. Se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no despertar a su esposa. Llevaban 4 años de casados, se habían conocido en el Instituto para Jóvenes Talentos. Ambos eran mutantes, aunque ya retirados de las batallas y demás cuestiones que tengan que ver con los X-Men. Julian, a sus 26 años, había heredado de su padre una compañía internacional de Laboratorios Farmacéuticos y sus respectivos millones. Más allá de que recibió la compañía ya armada y con una trayectoria importante que la respaldaba, no todo fue color de rosas para Keller Junior, el ser hijo de su padre no le aseguraba el éxito ni la continuidad de la empresa, así que tuvo que trabajar duro. Fueron muchísimas noches en vela, viajes larguísimos y discusiones con todo el mundo. 3 años después, Julian aprendió a delegar responsabilidades. Ahora disfruta de una vida relativamente tranquila, y de todo lo que la seguridad financiera implica.

Sofía por su parte, era editora de una de las más prestigiosas revistas femeninas del país. Y ella, al igual que Julian, trabajaba a destajo para mantener su posición, lo que implicaba que a veces, como la noche anterior, se acostara a dormir a altas horas de la noche por culpa del trabajo.

Siempre se contuvieron uno al otro, desde su época como X-Men. Julian renunció a seguir siendo parte del equipo por ella, por su temor a que él resulte mal herido o algo peor. Así de mucho la amaba.

Esa mañana, luego de levantarse, Julian se dio un baño y salio para la oficina. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando iba bajando las escaleras porque el maldito ascensor estaba descompuesto. Otra vez.

Le faltaban pocos escalones para llegar a la planta baja cuando una muchacha que subía le bloqueó el paso.

Intentando bajar, Julian se movió hacia la derecha y ella también. Luego a la izquierda. Ella también. Hicieron este incomodo bailecito unas 3 veces.

-Yo iré a la derecha y tú a la izquierda.- Dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. Tenía unos ojos verdes hipnóticos, y el cabello negro y liso le enmarcaba el rostro. Era muy bonita, y de seguro nueva en el edificio.

-Esta bien- Sonrió él, con su mejor sonrisa de galán. Una sonrisa que no usaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Casi 4 años.

Finalmente pudieron seguir su camino.

Aunque Julian no pudo evitar voltear para verla subir la escalera.

…

A las 3:15, Julian regresó a su Loft, perfectamente decorado con un estilo minimalista, con muebles de madera negra y metal. Julian había elegido el apartamento, siempre adoró los Lofts, su luminosidad. En particular, elogio este por el gran ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad. Sofía lo había decorado a su gusto, refinado y moderno, minimalista, pero aun así respetando la esencia del lugar, dejando ver o resaltando los materiales de construcción originales. Las paredes de ladrillo estaban cubiertas con fotografias de sus viajes juntos, de cosas simples o cotidianas. Gotas de agua en un vidrio, iluminadas por el sol…él no le veía lo artístico, pero era una de las favoritas de Sofía.

Julian amaba su apartamento. Además, todo estaba siempre impecable y ordenado, obra de su eficiente mucama, Andrea.

Entro directo a la cocina, desprendiendo su camisa y arrojando el maletín sobre la mesa.

Habiéndose servido de un bocadillo, se hundió en el sofá. Hizo un breve zapping por los canales del LCD. Debió quedarse dormido, porque lo despertó un suave beso en la frente.

-Hola cariño.- Sonrió Sofía, el cabello le caía sobre la cara.

-Hey…-Sonrió él.- Que hora es?

-5:30.- Sofía se sentó a su lado. Julian la abrazó, recordando lo bella que se veía esta mañana mientras dormía.

-Como fue tu día?- Preguntó ella, acariciándole la mano- Cerraste el trato con esos alemanes desquiciados?

-Con Schulze Medicals?.-Julian rió- No, aun estamos en tratativas. Son bastante demandantes. Y yo no soy idiota. Probablemente cenemos en unas semanas y cerraremos allí.

-Eso es genial, cariño.- Ella le besó la mejilla. Y se puso de pie, camino a la cocina.

Sabia que no podía escapar a lo que venia, lo que implicaba 40 minutos de explicaciones y relatos, pero debía hacerlo.

-Y a ti como te fue?

-Ah, fatal! Es muy difícil encontrar alguien con la capacidad suficiente para hacerse cargo mínimamente de mis asuntos mientras no estoy. Apenas entré en la redacción, tenia 25 llamados de Victoria's Secret, 12 de la gente de Nikon, y 15 de Maybelline.

Además, Susan Karin insiste en que debemos hacer una colaboración para su numero especial de otoño. Si, claro, yo contribuiré con mi talento, y ella que aportara? Dinero? lo dudo. También me enteré que esta saliendo con Arthur Singer, que es el edito en jefe de OhLaLa. Y que solo lo hace para conseguir beneficio para su revista, Dios, esa mujer es una víbora. Y él es un idiota, realmente piensa que Susan siente algo por él? Digo, ella es- Sofía hablaba y hablaba, y Julian se esforzaba por seguirla y recordar los nombres y acontecimientos, porque era probable que ella volviera a hablar de esto, y las cosas se ponían feas si él no recordaba algo.

Como si no tuviese cosas que recordar! Tenía 26 años, y estaba a cargo de una empresa enorme, que a su vez poseía al menos 50 empresas. Tenia muchos negocios que vigilar, inversiones, reuniones, quejas, cuentas, plazos….pero de seguro la relación de Susan Karin y Arthur no-se-qué era de suma importancia para él.

Maldición, ya había olvidado el apellido del tipo.

…

Luego de la cena, Julian se sumergió en el sofá nuevamente, a repasar las casi 100 hojas del contrato con "los alemanes desquiciados". Sofía se sentó a su lado, con una enorme pila de papeles, fotografías y quien sabe que más, y comenzó a separarlo, a clasificarlas en múltiples pilas más pequeñas.

-Oye cielo, me voy a dormir.- dijo Julian en un bostezo, casi dos horas después. Los ojos le ardían un poco y el cuello había comenzado a dolerle.- Intenta no tardarte mucho.

Sofía negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba realizando una meticulosa inspección ocular a dos portadas, casi idénticas. Sus ojos color avellana parecían perforar el papel.

Julian sabia que se tardaría. Que nuevamente se iría a acostar cuando el estuviese profundamente dormido.

Y sería una noche para agregar a la tediosa espera.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero la rutina los había atrapado. Eran dos personas de negocios, ambos exitosos y reconocidos en sus respectivos ámbitos. Ambos ocupados y con horarios distintos.

Y ese era el precio. Cuando el éxito reina, el sexo prefiere esconderse.


	2. Chapter 2

Los siguientes 10 días, Julian se cruzó con 'la chica' unas 4 veces. Resultó que ella vivía en el mismo piso que él. Y que tenía unos horarios muy extraños.

-Si, se mudó hace poco más de un mes.- Dijo Sofía, mientras tomaban café luego de la cena.-Aún no sé de qué trabaja.

-Sus horarios son raros.-Dijo él. Fue más una afirmación para si mismo que una respuesta, pero de todos modos su mujer lo escuchó.

-¿Y tú como sabes?-Quiso saber. Le dio una de esas miradas profundas que solo ella parecía saber dar.

-Uhm…la vi un par de noches cuando salí al balcón. Esas noches que no puedes dormir y…bueno, tu sabes..- Julian silenció su boca con la taza.

-Ya veo….-Dijo ella.- Se ve como una chica extraña. Siempre de negro, con el cabello suelto.

"_También usa ropa roja. Ropa muy ajustada. Cuero"_ Pensó Julian.

En sus épocas de escuela, él era un Don Juan. Muchas de las muchachas habían pasado por sus brazos. 'Hellion', tal era su nombre código, era el Playboy del Instituto.

Pero cuando se casó con Sofía, todo cambió. Nunca le había sido infiel a su mujer, lo cual le demandaba un gran esfuerzo, pues la tentación estaba servida delante de él en bandeja de plata: joven, atractivo, y exitoso, las mujeres le caían del cielo en variedad de colores, formas y nacionalidades.

Pero la vecina era algo que nunca había visto.

….

Al día siguiente, Julian llegó temprano del trabajo. Se detuvo antes de entrar, y miró la puerta cerrada de la vecina.

Oh, como había olvidado sus modales, la chica vivía ahí hacia casi un mes y él no se había presentado.

Entonces se dio un baño, se puso unos jeans limpios, sus Converse rojas y una remera negra y se propuso presentarse.

Golpeó la puerta algo indeciso. ¿Estaba nervioso? Nah, eso era imposible.

Silencio. Lo más probable era que ella no estuviera en casa.

Golpeó otra vez, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Silencio otra vez. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se formó en el pecho de Julian. Se dio media vuelta.

-Si?- Dijo una voz levemente conocida. Él se giró sobre si mismo para verla. Tenía el cabello mojado, y una toalla le cubría el cuerpo. Julian tragó saliva.

-Hola. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Julian Keller y vivo en el mismo edificio que tú.-Dijo él. Y pensó que se oía como un niño de 7 años- Como te llamas?

-Laura. Laura Kinney.-Ella sonrió.

-Gusto en conocerte Laura.- Dijo Julian, y extendió su mano. Ella se la estrechó.

-Quieres pasar a tomar una cerveza?- Ofreció Laura, abriendo más la puerta.

-Claro. Por que no?-Sonrió él e ingresó en el departamento.

Aún había cajas apiladas, pero el lugar estaba casi listo. Para ser una chica extraña, como la había calificado su mujer, tenia un muy buen gusto.

El living tenia muebles bastante clásicos. Bastante costosos también.

-Iré a cambiarme y traeré algo para tomar.- Anunció ella, mientras desaparecía detrás de una pared plegable.

Julian se sentó en el sofá, era de un material semejante al cuero, color negro, bastante amplio. El departamento estaba impecablemente pintado de un rojo vino oscuro. Tenía una enorme biblioteca negra, varios cuadros con colores que daban vida a la pared. Era un lugar muy acogedor.

-¿_Corona_ esta bien?-Preguntó ella, sacando a Julian de su análisis del lugar.

-Si, si.-Asintió él.

Laura dejó las botellas sobre la mesa pequeña frente a ellos. Y se sentó a su lado.

-Así que eres nueva aquí?-Preguntó él, luego de beber un trago de la cerveza helada.

-Si. Llegué hace un mes y dos semanas.-sonrío ella.

Julian bebió otro trago. Para ser las 14:00hs de un día de primavera, hacia bastante calor. O eso le pareció a él.

-¿De donde vienes?-Preguntó finalmente.

-Uhmm…es una larga historia…pero mi último domicilio ha sido en Canadá.- Dice ella.

-Mmm... Bien….-Algo le decía que no debía intentar ahondar en ese tema. Que ella era una chica a la cual no era fácil obligarla a hablar más de lo que ella deseaba.- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-25.- Dice ella, sin rodeos.

Julian alzó las cejas. Ella no parecía de 25 en absoluto.

Parecía de 17.

-Wow…debes pasarle el secreto a mi mujer.-Sonrío él.-No es que ella sea vieja o no sea linda, es que, bueno…- Balbuceó. _'Idiota…suenas como un idiota'_ Se dijo.

-Si, parezco mucho menor, lo sé.-Rió ella.-Eso me ha traído problemas en mas de un bar.

Bebió lo poco que le quedaba en la botella, y le preguntó.

-Hace cuanto estas casado?

-4 años.

-Y tienes…?

-26.

Ella alzó las cejas y abrió sus ojos verdes, sorprendida.

-Felicitaciones….como se llama tu esposa?

-Sofía…seguramente la habrás visto por el edificio. Es delgada, alta y tiene el cabello castaño….

-Ah, si. La vi la otra noche.

Hablaron un poco sobre el matrimonio, sobre Sofía. La charla pasó a los vecinos, al barrio, a la música.

Resultó ser que tenían muy buen gusto musical. Y Julian se sentía un adolescente hablando con ella. La vecina nueva le caía muy, muy bien.

Luego de 3 cervezas y varios cambios de música…

-Dios! Mira la hora!-Se sobresaltó Julian y se puso de pie-Debo irme.

-Oye, ven cuando gustes. Seguramente el resto de mis CD'S aparecerán cuando termine de vaciar cajas.-Sonrió ella y lo acompañó hasta la puerta para abrirle.

-Dalo por seguro, Laura.-Asintió él y salió.

Eran casi las 18:00hs. Había estado bastante tiempo más del que él mismo había calculado.

También había bebido bastante, otra cosa que no estaba en el plan inicial. Pero hacia mucho tiempo que no bebía cerveza, pues a Sofía no le gustaba. Ella prefería el vino.

Saco las llaves de su casa del bolsillo del pantalón. Y rogó que Sofía no estuviese ahí.

Luego se tranquilizó. Todo lo que debía decirle era que había ido a cumplir su rol de buen vecino, tal cual lo hicieron cuando se mudó esa anciana mal humorada al departamento de enfrente.

Bueno…lo cierto es que no se pasó casi 4 horas con la mujer, y tampoco había bebido nada esa vez.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, y cerró los ojos en muestra de alivio.

Sofía no había llegado aún.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el último mes, Julian visitó a Laura frecuentemente. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró regresando a su casa entusiasmado con la idea de ver a su vecina. Era un buen giro en su rutina, no es que no tuviera amigos, lo tenia, y en cantidades, pero cada uno vive en a su ritmo de vida, y mayormente hablan por Messenger. A veces uno necesita mucho más que una pequeña foto en una pantalla de PC.

-Aún no sé de que trabajas.-Dijo él. Había llegado a casa del trabajo, se había bañado y fue al departamento de al lado.

-Es…complicado.-Dijo ella, de espaldas a él. Aún estaba organizando los libros de su biblioteca y demás adornos pequeños, de esos que uno siempre deja de último cuando se muda.-Digamos que me dedico a las cobranzas y a trabajos por encargo.

-Eres bastante independiente entonces.-Julian se hundió en es sofá mirándola trabajar. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, el panorama era exquisito.-Puede que trabajes para algún conocido mío si haces cobranzas. Ya sabes, con el tema de la empresa, siempre tengo a alguien de tu ambiente laboral cerca.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, nómbrame a alguno.-La animó Julian, dándole un trago a su cerveza fría.

-La mafia china.-Dijo ella, sin titubear.

Él casi escupe su bebida. Tragó como pudo y rió. Ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos verdes fijos en él no encontraban lo gracioso de la situación. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo con toda la seriedad que su cara angelical le permitía.

-Dios…es… ¿es en serio?-Dijo él, su expresión asombrada le causó gracia.

-Tan en serio como que estas casado.-Sonrío de lado ella.

-Y por qué me lo dices así como así?-Preguntó él, reincorporándose en el sofá.

-Porque…-ella se detuvo, dejó el último libro sobre el estante y volteó a verlo.-porque supongo que puedo confiar en ti.

Julian asintió con la cabeza. Su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas para entender. Es que no es fácil asimilar que una chica como ella, pequeña, de ojos hermosos y manos delicadas, estar metida en negocios con esa gente.

-De cualquier modo, si abres la boca puedo matarte.-Dijo ella. Y vio como el color se desvanecía del rostro de Julian. Entonces le dio una sonrisa, le pellizcó una mejilla y dijo…-Era broma…

A él le costó sonreír. Pero lo hizo. Muy dentro, sabía que ella no lo lastimaría.

Ese domingo, Julian y Sofía se preparaban para salir. Habían hecho arreglos para ir a pasar el día en un spa. En realidad, fue idea de Sofía, pero él no iba a negarse a recibir masajes.

La televisión estaba encendida en el comedor, mientras ella iba y venia, preparando sabrá Dios que. Julian era ajeno a lo que Sofía metía en su bolso cuando salían. Lo único que sabía era que ella siempre tenía lo que se necesitaba ahí.

Julian estaba en la PC, bebiendo café. Estaba hablando con Santo Vaccaro, un viejo amigo del instituto, cuando la conductora que daba las noticias en la mañana dijo algo que lo hizo voltear a verla.

'_**Un nuevo crimen vinculado a la mafia china nos conmueve esta mañana. Xianli Wu, propietario de una **__**florería en el centro, ha sido asesinado junto con su hermano. Era sabido en el barrio que éste tenia negocios turbios con la mafia, y se presume que por esa razón fue asesinado. Los cuerpos presentaban cortes precisos en la yugular, y la aorta, y los forenses dicen que murieron desangrados'**_

Julian parpadeó. Y un nombre golpeó su mente.

Laura.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y saltó del susto cuando Sofía le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cielos, Julian…. ¿Qué te sucede?-Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Uhm…nada, no te escuché venir.-Dijo, él, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Ella lo miró con una de sus típicas miradas, esas que parecen fotografiar tu interior. Y él tuvo miedo de que ella comenzara a hacer preguntas. No tenia ni el animo ni el coraje de hablar.

-Julian…-Dijo ella. Y él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Aún más.-Te sentará bien un día de relax.

Él dejó salir un suspiro. Y supo que ella tenía razón. Le sonrió, se puso de pie y la besó. Apagó la PC y tomó las llaves del auto.

No pudo evitar mirar la puerta de su vecina al salir.


	4. Chapter 4

La evitó todo lo que pudo. El incidente que vio por TV le quedó grabado en el lóbulo frontal. Comenzó a ir al gimnasio luego del trabajo, para evitar la tentación de golpear su puerta. Y aún así, se encontró mirándola por el rabillo del ojo antes de poner la llave en la suya. Fue difícil ¡Oh, si lo fue! La chica tenía algo. Algo que él había perdido, pero no se había dado cuanta hasta el momento en que entró en su vida: tenía libertad, tenía adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, tenía el peligro pintado en un hermoso verde esmeralda en sus ojos. Era todo lo contrario a su vida actual, era algo nuevo, algo que su cerebro le pedía a gritos conocer más.

Y esa tarde se encontraba pensando en ella. Sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una cerveza. Solo. En la TV estaban pasando el juego del domingo pasado, el que se perdió por ir a Spa con su esposa. La PC portátil estaba abierta sobre su regazo, tenia la costumbre de revisar su correo mientras miraba la TV.

Correo basura, publicidades de cosas que jamás compraría, invitaciones a cenar, su casilla siempre estaba al límite del espacio permitido, y muchas veces descartaba páginas y páginas de correos que no le interesaban. Entonces encontró uno de su secretaria, comunicándole que unos inversionistas chinos estaban interesados en comprar una parte de la empresa. Uno de los directivos de los laboratorios más importantes y renombrados de China había solicitado cenar con él.

En el rostro de Julian se dibujó una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que intentan comprar parte de su empresa, pero no es fácil. Los años de manejarla le han dado un ojo casi infalible a la hora de los negocios. Pero no iba a negarle una entrevista al hombre.

Dos horas después, Sofía aún no había vuelto. Eran casi las 21:00. Y Julian tuvo el presentimiento de que cenaría solo una vez más.

…

Dos días después, su secretaria había hecho los arreglos para cenar con el inversionista.

La cita era en 'Per Se', uno de los mejores restoranes de la zona. De esos que tienen hermosas decoraciones, vajilla cara y cubiertos de plata.

-Lamento mucho no poder acompañarte, cielo…-Dice ella. Esta parada frente a él, haciéndole el nudo de la corbata. Él sabía hacerlo, pero siempre es más cómodo que se lo haga alguien más. Su madre…su esposa…

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes de mucho. Hablaremos de negocios. Créeme, si pudiera, dejaría que Anne vaya por mi.-Dice él, aprovechando a acomodarle el cabello.

-No puedes dejar que tu secretaria haga todo por ti, Julian.-Dice ella, medio en reproche, medio en broma.- Además, si lo haces deberás aumentarle el sueldo.

El ríe y le besa la mano. Mira el reloj y toma las llaves de su auto.

-Bueno, veremos como sale esto, amor.- Dice él, mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Al salir, observa la puerta de Laura. No hay luz por debajo. No hay ruidos. Nuevamente esta ausente.

…

-Julian Keller.-Dice él, sonriente, a la jovencita que asigna las mesas.-Tenia una reservación para esta noche.

-Si, aquí esta…-Dice ella, sonrojada por la sonrisa de Julian- Sígame, por favor.

Ella lo conduce a través del hermoso salón. Las paredes son blancas, las mesas y sillas están distribuidas de forma pareja, formando un pasillo. El mismo por el que la chica lo guía, para llevarlo a su mesa.

-Aquí es señor, espero sea de su agrado.-Dice ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias.- Él toma asiento, mirando como se aleja esa muchacha. Mira a su alrededor. No esta lleno el lugar, de hecho hay poca gente. Pasa sus dedos disimuladamente sobre el cuchillo de plata. Entonces divisa a su inversionista. Li Jinyuan, un hombre de alrededor de 40, enfundado en un impecable traje negro con corbata al tono. Camina con una seguridad casi intimidante. De seguro, él considera a Julian un jovencito inexperto. Y puede que Julian explote ese papel un poco, solo para divertirse.

La cena transcurre bien. Inician hablando un poco del viaje, de sus familias. La comida resultó excelente y el vino delicioso.

Pero mediando la velada, algo llamó la atención de Julian. Una joven, de cabello negro largo, sentada en el extremo opuesto del cuarto. Parpadeó, para asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaran. Era Laura.

Estaba en otra mesa, sentada con un joven, aparentemente oriental también. Charlaba animadamente con él, y él sostenía su mano de vez en vez.

Y a partir de allí, Julian perdió su concentración. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, y escuchaba solo 2 de 4 palabras que Li le decía. Y eso que el hombre hablaba perfectamente el idioma de Julian, ni siquiera debía esforzarse para hablar chino.

En un momento, ella se levantó, rumbo al baño.

-Discúlpeme, señor Li.-Dijo él, saltó de la silla y fue tras ella.

Espero a que salga del baño, y la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella levemente para llevarla a un rincón.

-Sorpresa.-Dijo él. Pero ella ni se inmutó. Solo parpadeó.-No te sorprende verme?

-Te olí en el momento en que entré al restaurante.-Sonrío ella. Sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados de rojo oscuro. Hacia juego con su vestido color vino, largo hasta las rodillas y sin breteles.

Julian se perdió un segundo en el surco que dibujaban sus pechos, presionados por la tela. Olía levemente a jazmín.

-Que haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-Ceno con un potencial comprador de parte de mi…No, oye!-Se interrumpió.-Que haces tu aquí? Es él tu novio?

-No. Es mi trabajo de esta noche. – Ella se inclinó hacia él. Hacia su oído, y susurró.-Debo entregarlo al bando contrario de la mafia. Y cortarle el pulgar. Ya sabes, para extorsionarlos.

Julian palideció. Y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para sostenerse. Sintió una extraña mezcla de horror y excitación. Ella era exquisita, pero también peligrosa. No dijo nada.

-Bueno, ya he tardado bastante, no quiero que mi cita se moleste.-Sonríe ella y se libera de su mano. Da dos pasos y se vuelve hacia él-A ver cuando vienes a visitarme, has desaparecido…-

Él solo pudo verla alejarse, caminando a través del pasillo, haciendo girar cabezas casi magnéticamente a su paso.

Luego de eso, Julian ya no pudo concentrarse. Todo lo que el señor Jinyuan le decía, le llegaba con dificultad. Miraba sobre el hombro del inversionista cada dos minutos, observándola desde lejos. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, era más tentador que hace un mes, cuando la vio por última vez. Él estaba solo esa noche, Sofía no lo espera hasta tarde. Y apenas son las 22:00. Tan temprano. Las cenas de negocios suele prolongar.

-Me escucha, Señor Keller?-Sonríe cordial Li Jinyuan, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa y tirando su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante.

-Si, si.-Dice él, y bebe un sorbo de vino. Sonríe. -Discúlpeme.

-Le decía que no solamente compraríamos parte de la empresa, sino que además aportaríamos maquinaria y científicos que mejoren los productos. Como usted sabe, es siempre menester estar a la cabeza del mercado…-

Julian intenta escucharlo, pero las palabras caen de la boca del oriental y estallan. Todo el cuarto se nubla, se vuelve agua cuando él la mira. Cuando recuerda su olor, lo suave de su piel.

La velada se hace eterna. Finalmente Li Jinyuan se marcha, con la promesa de una segunda entrevista, esta vez en la oficina de Julian, para que conozca las instalaciones.

Ambos se despiden en la puerta. Julian se sube a su automóvil, pero no lo enciende. Se queda sentado en su interior, con las luces apagadas. Piensa. Entonces, enciende el motor, y con un chillido de las rudas, va hasta atrás del restaurant.

Estaciona con las luces apagadas, cerca de la puerta de atrás. Aún no sabe qué espera ver. Pero está seguro de que se arrepentirá.

Aguarda unos minutos, no quiere prender la radio, sabe que corre el riesgo de que sus pensamientos se vuelvan insoportables, de que la conciencia le gane y termine encendiendo el motor para marcharse a su casa. Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe y un vestido color vino destella en la oscuridad.

Julian se endereza en su asiento. Y observa todo, devora la escena con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

El la presiona contra su cuerpo, recorre sus curvas con las manos mientras hunde su cabeza en su cuello. Ella no dice nada, no sonrie, no parece sentir si quiera asco. Mira a ambos lados, esperando algo.

Entonces una camioneta negra con vidrios oscuros aparece rugiendo justo detrás del BMW de Julian. Él se encoje en su asiento. Se detienen justo frente a ellos y el hombre se sobresalta y la suelta.

En un movimiento casi fugaz, ella lo aprisiona contra la pared tomándolo del cuello. Sostiene dos enormes cuchillos en la mano, justo frente a él. Dos tipos bajan de la camioneta, lo toman de los brazos y lo meten dentro. Ella aguarda fuera.

-AHORA, AHORA!-Grita alguien, y ella salta dentro.

Lo que siguió heló la sangre de Julian. Los gritos desgarradores, de profundo dolor. Julian sintió que su estomago se retorcía. Que iba a vomitar, o que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Entonces ella se baja de la camioneta, guardándose algo en el escote. Camina casi tan sensual como cuando era una dama refinada dentro del restaurante. No una asesina.

Cuando pasa cerca del coche de Julian, voltea a verlo. Él se tensa en su asiento, aferrado al volante.

En ese momento, se escuchan disparos. Dentro de la camioneta, salen hacia fuera, impactan en las paredes, en la puerta del restaurante, en los contenedores de basura. Julian se oculta en su auto, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Chillidos de neumáticos, humo, gritos, maldiciones.

Y el silencio.

Poco a poco sale de su escondite. La camioneta ha desaparecido. Todo esta tan desierto como cuando llegó. Entonces la busca. Nada. Se incorpora completamente en su asiento para observar mejor. Nada. Abre la puerta del auto y sale. Entonces la ve tirada en el suelo. Un disparo en su cuello.

-,Mierda!-Exclama él, acercándose a ella. Un enorme charco de sangre espesa la rodea, un hilo rojo cae desde su cuello blanco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la hace levitar con sus poderes. La mantiene en el aire, pensando donde llevarla.

Entonces escucha un tintineo en el suelo. La punta de una bala rueda hasta sus pies.

-Oh Dios!-Exclama ella. Mira a Julian con los ojos bien abiertos.-Que…que estas haciendo?

Él la deposita en el suelo, lejos de la sangre. Olvidó que ella no sabia que él era mutante. Se queda en silencio. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que hace 5 minutos, ella estaba muerta.

-TÚ! TÚ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-Dice, acercándose a ella.- Recibiste un disparo, te vi sangrar. Vi la herida!

Ella se limpia la sangre con el dorso de su mano.

-Cálmate. No sé de qué te asombras. Soy mutante, igual tu.-Dice ella, muy calmada.-Por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

Él toma aire. Se relaja. Pero se ha dado un susto de muerte. Se acerca a ella y le pasa una mano por el cuello. Liso, suave.

-Métete al auto.-Le ordena, mientras él ingresa del lado del conductor.

Ella obedece, intentando no manchar el hermoso tapizado del BM. Él no enciende ni el motor, ni la luz.

-Cuales son tus poderes?-Pregunta, mirándola. Ahora le causa más fascinación, es más bella incluso.

-Factor de curación, sentidos y reflejos aumentados. Garras de-

-Adamantium?- La interrumpe él, sorprendido. La descripción le recuerda a alguien. Pero ese alguien es bajito, peludo y con un muy mal genio. Dios, si hasta le da escalofríos pensar en él.

-Como lo sabes?-Dice ella. Ahora esta alarmada.

-Tenía un profesor en el Instituto que concuerda con tu descripción.-Dice él, medio sonriente. Pero ella no sonríe. Tiene la vista fija en la calle, en los autos que pasan.

-No le digas que me has visto. No sé si aún tiene contacto contigo. Pero si le dices que me conoces, que sabes donde estoy, te mataré.-Dice, casi susurrando. Esta vez no bromea.-No me preguntes por qué, ni qué parentesco tengo con Logan. No viene al caso. Pero no le digas que sabes de mi paradero.

El tono de su voz ha cambiado. No es amenazante. Pero aún asi habla en serio.

-No diré nada.-Dice él. Enciende el auto.- Te llevo a casa?

Ella sonríe.


	5. Chapter 5

Viajaron en silencio. No era incomodidad, era más bien análisis de la situación. Él ya sabía que Laura se movía en un mundo complicado y peligroso, pero jamás se imaginó que ella fuera un mutante. Tal como él.

No podía evitar mirarla de vez en vez, ella mantenía la vista en la calle, las luces pasaban fugaces por su rostro, acariciándole la piel. Tenía un surco de sangre que le recorría el cuello, pero estaba allí, entera, sin un rasguño. Julian había visto las cosas que podía soportar Wolverine, y a comparación, esto no era nada. La diferencia radicaba en ella, ella era tan delicada, parecía tan frágil. Por un instante la idea de que no era frágil en absoluto le atravesó la mente, de hecho, lo hizo estremecer en una extraña conjunción de temor y excitación, pero no dijo nada.

Ella tampoco se molestó en hablar, su cabeza la mayoría de las veces pensaba más cosas de las que podía manejar. Y esta no era la excepción.

De hecho...la asustaba un poco la situación. Él. No por que sea malo, siquiera porque sea un peligro (Laura conocía los poderes de los telekinéticos, solo que ignoraba hasta qué punto llegaban los del antes conocido como Hellion). Sino porque él había comenzado a despertar algo en ella. Comenzó como un leve aceleramiento cardíaco. Ahora era más notable, venia acompañado de un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, y una agradable sensación de calor en el bajo vientre.

No era normal. No en ella.

Llegaron entonces al edificio, el auto giró con suavidad para ingresar a la cochera. Julian apagó el motor y se quedó inmóvil. Su cabeza repetía la escena de fuera del restauran.

Laura buscó con sus dedos abrir la puerta del auto.

-Gracias por traerme.-Dijo e intentó abrir. De hecho, ya lo había logrado cuando Julian volvió a cerrarla con TK. Ella no se movió, simplemente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Estas cubierta de sangre, por si no lo notaste.-Dijo él, aun algo lejano, y se quitó el saco del traje. Se lo colocó sobre los hombros.-Listo.

El gesto la descolocó, así que solo atinó a mirarlo en silencio. En la luz verdosa del estacionamiento del edificio, en la penumbra, Julian le pareció más atractivo que antes. Su agudo sentido de la visión captaba perfectamente el rostro del joven hombre, de rasgos marcados, rasgos de liderazgo que aún seguían allí. Laura se dio una bofetada mental, no podía permitirse semejante cosa, por favor, como si no tuviese suficiente con qué lidiar. Además, el hombre es casado…momento….¿Desde cuando importó eso?

"_¿Desde cuándo SIMPLEMENTE lo consideras, Laura? Bájate del maldito automóvil, date un baño y vete a dormir..."_

-Gracias.-Dijo. Y le sonó ridículamente infantil.-Te lo devolveré mañana.

Julian asintió en silencio. Y ella, aprovechó para huír: se bajó del auto con una destreza admirable si contamos con que el vestido que llevaba era un tanto demasiado corto, y los taco aguja eran tan complicados de dominar como cualquier artefacto complicado que sus mentes imaginen. Pero la necesidad de huir era más fuerte, era instinto de supervivencia. Sabía que si permanecía allí, haría o diría alguna estupidez y eso, señores, podía ser un error fatal. Para ambos, y sinceramente, el chico le importaba más allá de lo que su testaruda y orgullosa cabeza le dictara, y no tenía ni debía lastimarlo.

Él se la quedó mirando, entre asombrado e hipnotizado. El caminar de Laura era algo que muchas mujeres envidiarían, y para ser honestos, él dudaba si ella llegaba a entender eso. Se quedó así, mirándola alejarse, durante unos 10 segundos. Y luego fue él quien salió disparado del auto detrás de ella.

-Oye, ¿donde vas?-Dijo, apurando el paso…hasta que recordó que podía volar. Podía….¿hace cuanto tiempo no lo hacía? Quizá el año anterior, para su aniversario con Sofía, cuando fueron a Brasil y él decidió llevarla hasta la cabeza del Cristo Redentor, en Rio de Janeiro.

Se asombró de cómo pasa el tiempo. Y le dio un escalofrío pensar qué tantas otras cosas no hacía desde hace tanto tiempo, asi que se dispuso a elevarse levemente y flotar hasta Laura, que ya llegaba al ascensor.- ¿Estás molesta?¿Dije algo?

Ella presionó el botón verde, y no lo miró, dejó la vista clavada en la puerta metálica un momento, para luego elevarla a la pantalla donde un número 18 titilaba, para convertirse entonces en un 17, un 16…Estaba nerviosa, más que si estuviese en cualquier trabajo. Podía sentir su corazón hacerle eco en las sienes y repercutir en toda su cabeza. Negó a la pregunta de Julian, pero no lo miró. Él se sintió frustrado, e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer con situaciones o gente que no quiere darle respuestas: Atacar.

-Mejor, porque no deberías.-Dijo, con su mejor tono soberbio, y aflojándose levemente el nudo de la corbata.-Yo soy quien debería indignarse o molestarse, incluso asustarse.

Laura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Incluso su cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar la frase, el tono y rastrear toda la soberbia vertida en ella. Se giró levemente, y miró al hombre con los ojos verdes brillando de furia. Dudó si responder o no, finalmente lo hizo.

-Ah….tú.-Dijo, intentando imitar ese molesto tono de voz, pero claro, no pudo. Eran años de práctica los que él le llevaba de ventaja.- ¿Puedes decirme por qué deberías indignarte?

"_Bingo"_ pensó Julian, y sonrió para sus adentros. Eso nunca fallaba.

-Te he visto coquetear con un tipo y luego cortarle un dedo o algo por el estilo.-Contestó él, sosteniéndole la mirada, tan altivo como podía. Laura entrecerró los ojos. El número en la pantalla del ascensor era el 10.

-Nunca te oculté mi trabajo.-Reprochó ella, fría y tajante.

-No me refería a eso.-Desafió él. El número rojo ahora era un perfecto 8.-No tienes escrúpulos ¿verdad? Te agrada tu trabajo porque tienes alma de asesina, Laura.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. Tuvo que contenerse para no sacar las garras y convertirlo en brochette en ese momento, pero Dios, como deseaba hacerlo. No conocía ese lado de Julian, tan altivo y orgulloso.

-No, estoy altamente entrenada para no sentir.-Dijo ella, volviendo a recuperar el dominio de su mente.- Para mí es trabajo y nada más. Y no es que este eliminando hombres de familia, trabajadores…-Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia él, y le clavó la mirada más amenazadora que pudo clavarle.-Aunque quizá comience a considerar esa opción.

Julian sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Y sonrió ampliamente. Una punzada de excitación despertó más allá de su cadera y el corazón se le aceleró. Ella estaba entrenada para no sentir. No sentir…esas dos palabras le resonaban en la cabeza. Pues bien, no hay cosa que él disfrute más que los desafíos. Y quizá sea el vino el que conduzca sus actos, pero un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer. Especialmente con una mujer como ella.

Ignorando todas las señales y alarmas de peligro que esa pequeña parte consciente de su cerebro impartía a todo su cuerpo, Julian atrajo a Laura hacia él, deslizó su mano por el cuello y la besó.

Para cuando la pantalla del ascensor mostraba un -0, ambos estaban perdidos en el otro. Él la instó a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió con un delicado _Tin_, y ella no pudo más que seguirle la corriente. La idea de liberar toda la tensión era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar, y comenzó a plantearse cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la había besado asi, con tanto deseo y desición. No…la pregunta no era esa, lo que en verdad se preguntaba era cuándo fue la última vez que le había gustado. Cuando fue la última vez que unas manos recorriendo su cintura, clavándose en la piel la yema de los dedos, pegándola al otro cuerpo, la hicieron acelerar tanto. Y se tomó la libertad de respirarlo, de saborear el sabor de su boca, aún a vino del bueno, de morder sus labios y darle a entender sin decir una sola palabra que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, muy bien. Porque sabía, y percibía, el olor a excitación de él, y esta vez disfrutaba despertándolo.

Coló sus delicados dedos a traves de la abertura de los botones de la camisa de Julian, sintió la tensión y la firmeza de los músculos del abdomen, la suavidad de su piel. No le importó desprender los botones, que rodaron por el suelo para quedar instalados en un rincón del piso del ascensor, y pasar sus manos por su cintura. Ambos se sintieron sin decir una sola palabra, pues sobraban ahora: lo único que se necesitaba era el compas de las respiraciones, la calidez de la piel, el sutil pero perfectamente captable olor a atracción y deseo, manchado con el delicioso sabor a prohibición.

Fue un frenesí que se frenó de repente, cuando la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse para dejarlos en el respectivo piso donde vivian. Fue él quien se detuvo y la apartó, casi bruscamente. Y Laura, nuevamente, no entendió. Se miraron, él con un gesto incluso aterrado, ella con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-Lo siento.-Dijo él, y salió del ascensor, acomodándose el cabello y la corbata. Hizo un gesto de frustración cuando notó los botones desaparecidos. O quizá fue desesperación, Laura no estaba segura. Ella salió detrás de él, sin decir una palabra. Ahora, donde antes estaba el deseo, ese loco deseo, comenzó a aparecer la frustración, incluso la ira. Le dio la espalda y rebuscó sus llaves para meterlas con bastante fuerza en la puerta. Julian solo la miraba, aún agitado y con una leve manifestación en su cuerpo de toda la excitación previa. Lo cierto es que al oir el Tin del piso correspondiente, se aterró. ¿Y qué si Sofía estaba despierta? ¿Como la miraría si se dejaba llevar hacia el otro apartamento? Las cosas están claras: es Laura quien despierta todas esas necesidades tan escasamente satisfechas, ella es peligrosa, incluso sabe a adrenalina y no hay cosa que sea más tentadora.

Pero no es justo. No esta bien. Sofía es una buena mujer y ella lo ama. Él lo sabe bien, y se sentiría muy mal si la lastima. Lejos quedó la época del Instituto, donde Julian rompía corazones a diestra y siniestra sin medir consecuencias. "_Aunque a veces se extraña."_

-Me…-Se encontró diciendo, y Laura se detuvo con media puerta abierta a mirarlo. Él se paralizó, pues temía que Sofía escuche, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba decirlo, era como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta. Era la culpa lo que hacía todo tan insoportable y a la vez, tan emocionante.-gustas. Mucho. De verdad.

"_Dios….sueno como si tuviera 15 malditos años."_

Laura alzó una ceja.

-Madura.-Fue esa palabra, tan tajante y certera, lo que lo bajó a tierra. Ella tenía razón, ya no era un niñito o siquiera un adolescente. Lo que había pasado no era un simple beso, la recorrió entera con sus manos y si el tiempo hubiese dado, hubiese hecho mucho más que eso. Su mente iba 3 velocidades más rápido que su cuerpo, incluso había rebasado a la conciencia, que cada vez parecía tener menos voz y voto.

Ella se metió en su departamento y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que lo obligó a dar un salto. Y pensó que si Sofía no estaba despierta, ahora lo estaba más que seguro. Cerró los ojos y bufó, molesto consigo mismo, con la situación y por qué no con Laura. Y se internó en su departamento también.

Encendió la luz, y no vio a nadie. Caminó unos pasos, quitándose la corbata y luego la camisa, lo cual fue extremadamente fácil, puesto que le faltaban 2 botones. Ya vería como lo explicaba a su mujer. Se acercó a la cama, donde ella descansaba serenamente. La observó por un momento, y le pareció extraño que ella se haya dormido temprano. Luego pasó la vista por todo el lugar, un bello loft que había costado mucho adquirir y amoldar a su gusto, su lugar en el mundo, por asi decirlo.

Se volvió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la heladera, se digirió al sofá y se hundió allí. Ni siquiera encendió la TV, no quería despertar a Sofía. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

Algo suave, y que le producía cosquillas, lo despertó. Abrió pesadamente los ojos para encontrarse al lado de Sofía, y ella pasándole juguetonamente una punta de las sábanas por la nariz. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado, ni dormido. La noche anterior le parecía un recuerdo o incluso algo producto de su imaginación. Pero él sabía que no era así, la noche anterior fue real, tan real como el beso de Laura, sus manos en su cuerpo y los botones que le faltaban a la camisa. Sintió entonces un arrebato de terror: el saco del traje no estaría en su casa, sino en la de la vecina.

-Julian….¿estás bien, cariño?-Preguntó Sofía, frunciendo el ceño. Así que Julian supo entonces que la sensación de terror no estaba solamente dentro de él, sino que era perfectamente visible.

-Uhmm si.-Dijo él. Y se sentó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos con una mano y dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Tanto había perdido la práctica con las mujeres? Había salido de situaciones más comprometedoras de adolescente. Y de seguro, ese adolescente altanero todavía estaba dentro de él, y supuso que era una buena ocasión para llamarlo.-Pero no me siento muy bien. Creo que comí algo en mal estado o algo por el estilo.

Sofía colocó su mano en la frente de Julian, en un gesto bastante maternal, y comparó su temperatura con la de él. Bajó su mano y le acarició el rostro.

-No, no tienes fiebre.-Anunció. Y se levantó de la cama, rumbo al baño, mientras Julian volvía a acostarse, y cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Bueno, las cosas no pueden salir tan mal…le dirá a Sofía que anoche estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta que los botones se desprendieron. Se mostrará molesto, molestísimo por su camisa arruinada, y solucionado el problema de la camisa.

Ahora…el maldito saco. Ese era otro asunto. Bueno, siempre puede declarar que lo olvidó en el restaurant, por salir apurado por el malestar estomacal que la comida le había provocado. Y también, no estaría de más agregar un par de insultos y amenazas de futuras denuncias en contra del famoso restaurant, que jamás ha recibido una queja. El problema llegaría si Laura devuelve el saco, como dijo que haría, luego de que él haya puesto su excusa. Apretó los ojos y dejó salir un bufido de cansancio. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan malditamente difícil? Si por lo menos hubiese pasado algo realmente grave. Realmente. Más que un intercambio de besos y un par de caricias dentro del ascensor

"_Ah, por favor ¿Besos y caricias? No fue solo eso, prácticamente nos devoramos y hubo solo un par de lugares a los que no llegué, por cuestión de tiempo. Necesito empezar a ser realista."_

Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta. Y un escalofrío inexplicable recorrió a Julian desde la nuca hasta los pies. Se sentó automáticamente en la cama, casi como si se hubiese recostado sobre brasas ardientes y miró la puerta cerrada como si hubiese un fantasma.

-Tu recuéstate, yo voy.-Dijo Sofía, saliendo del baño con un jogging gris que en realidad era de él, y una remera de GAP , negra con letras blancas. Julian no pudo articular palabra, simplemente atinó a levantarse pero ya era tarde. Sofía ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba saludando educadamente a una Laura radiante y tan bella como anoche. Laura le entregaba un saco, bastante maltratado. Sofía lo miraba atónita, y Julian pudo ver como frunció el ceño. Laura lo divisó en ese momento en que la otra mujer examinaba el saco. Y a él se le paralizó el corazón.

"_Joder"_ Fue lo único que llegó a pensar, antes de girarse casi como un autómata y volver a la cama. Quizá sea buen momento para comenzar a pensar en donde conseguir un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

La puerta se cerró y Sofía apareció, con el saco en la mano. Julian la miró, con su mejor cara de niño que no rompe un plato.

-Que sucede?-

-Sabes qué es esto?-Preguntó ella, mostrándole el saco. Ahora estaba sucio, arrugado. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiese usado para trapear el piso, o como si le hubiesen pasado con un automóvil por encima unas cuantas veces.

-Un…saco.-Dijo, fingiendo confusión.

-Es tuyo….-Dijo ella, alzándolo frente a él, y con una mano en la cadera.-Acaso no recuerdas donde lo dejaste anoche?

-No…?-No supo bien si lo negaba o lo preguntaba. La idea era que Sofía tampoco pudiese distinguir.

Hubo un silencio durante unos 5 segundos, no más. Pero a Julian se le hizo eterno. Por su cabeza pasaron varias posibles siguientes escenas: Sofía arrojándole el saco, acusándolo de promiscuo, ordenándole que deje la casa ahora mismo. Sofía arrojándole el saco, acusándolo de promiscuo, informándole que a partir de hoy hablarían a través de su abogado. Sofía, arrojándole el saco, acusándolo de promiscuo y pidiendo unirse a la fiesta….bueno, la última más que una posible escena era una fantasía irrealizable. Lo preocupante de todo esto es la similitud de todas las escenas.

Si, ella arrojó el saco, pero a una silla al lado de la cama, y se arrastró sobre ésta en cuatro patas, para quedar frente a él.

-Realmente te sentías mal, verdad?-Pregunta, acariciándole el rostro. Y Julian se quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos como platos durante un momento. –La vecina lo encontró en el estacionamiento. Como tiene tu nombre, lo devolvió.-Sofía sonrió. Y a Julian pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo, y no supo muy bien como reaccionar, asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente: tomó el rostro de Sofía y le dio un beso en la boca. Ella se lo respondió, recostándose sobre él. El cuerpo de su mujer era tan delicado, delgado pero bien formado. Su sangre latina le daba una belleza particular, y Julian siempre pensó que eso era lo que lo atrajo en un principio, el sex appeal natural de Sofía, su piel dorada, sus ojos avellana.

La presionó contra él, y su boca recorrió la mandíbula, para perderse en su cuello. Coló lentamente sus manos por el elástico borde del pantalón y logró deshacerse de el, para dedicarse despacio a la piel de Sofía. Respiró su perfume, no tenía idea de cual llevaba hoy, pues tenía una amplia colección y gustaba mucho de variar, pero se embriagó en el. La hizo rodar a su lado, y la cubrió con las sabanas. Despacio, y permitiéndose captar sus curvas, también hizo volar la parte superior de la vestimenta de ella.

-Veo que te sientes mejor, eh.-Dijo ella, sin resistirse a los besos que su esposo le regalaba, y paseando sus manos desde el cuello hasta el pecho, y más abajo.

-Mucho…No, espera….no me siento mejor. Aún me duele el estómago.-Dijo él, pegándose a ella, haciendo que sienta la reacción natural de su cuerpo.- Quédate a cuidarme.

Sofía alzó una pierna y la colocó sobre la cadera de Julian, y dejó salir un suave gemido al sentirlo tan dispuesto. Incluso sintió la urgencia en su cuerpo, y se apretó un poco más contra él, devolviéndole los besos con intensidad. Julian se sentía como un adolescente: a punto de explotar. Ésta sería la primera vez en casi dos meses. Dos malditos, duros y eternos meses. Ahora estaba allí, había tiempo, había predisposición y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Además, sería una buena forma de borrar a Laura de un plumazo de su cerebro, claro, eso era todo, simplemente testosterona acumulada, falta de acción sexual. Ah, esto era una señal: Sofía y solo Sofía podía ponerlo asi.

_BZZZZ.._

Sofía giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche y tragó saliva. Julian ignoró de plano la vibración del teléfono, estaba demasiado ocupado, perdido entre los pechos de su mujer.

-Julian…-Comenzó a decir ella.-Cariño…detente…

_BZZZZ.._

Él la miró, en silencio unos segundos, con el condenado BZZZZ de fondo. Parecía que el teléfono se burlaba de él. No, no era el teléfono, era Dios. Dios se divertía imponiéndole un ayuno sexual, porque sabía que eso era con una de las cosas que más le costaba lidiar. Maldijo para sus adentros, y la dejó ir. Ella se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, y Julian se sintió descolocado, no sabía qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, con sus manos…bueno, si sabía, pero la parecía el último recurso y no quería tener que llegar a eso. Vamos, para eso estaba casado, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, cielo.-Dijo ella, una vez finalizada su conversación. Parecía tensa, y había discutido pero sin elevar un tono la voz. Sofía tenía esa particularidad que a veces asombraba a Julian: Nunca gritaba en las discusiones.-Debo irme…hubo un problema con uno de los clientes. La oficina es un caos y debo estar ahí.

Se puso de pie, y caminó en ropa interior hasta el guardarropa.

-Mi oficina también debe de ser un caos, pero créeme, prefiero estar aquí contigo. Tener sexo, Sofía. Hace casi dos meses que no lo hacemos ¿crees que puedo vivir asi?-Hasta él mismo se asombró de sus palabras, y del coraje que tuvo al decirlas. Sofía era extremadamente sensible para ciertas cosas, y por la mirada que se dibujó en su rostro, había dado en el blanco: Se acercaba una enorme tormenta de reproches y él había salido sin paraguas.

-Lo siento si mi trabajo es más sacrificado que el tuyo, Julian, lo cierto es que tú eres el dueño de una enorme empresa y tienes gente que hace todo por ti. Mi puesto es acechado constantemente y esperan a que falle para abalanzarse sobre el, y no pienso dejar que eso pase.-Ella hablaba con esa calma extrema que molestaba a Julian profundamente, mientras se colocaba una falda de tubo color negro y una camisa blanca, la cual abotonaba con calma.-Luché mucho para llegar allí y pienso seguir escalando. Y si eso implica sacrificar el sexo, pues lo haré. Lo siento- Entonces le dirigió una mirada severa a Julian, tanto, que él casi no reconoció a la dulce adolescente de la que se enamoró. Asi como si nada BAM! La dulce criatura que lo besaba en la cama, dispuesta a entregarse, se convirtió en un tempano de hielo. Julian frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Sofía?-Preguntó. Sonaba a broma, pero sabía bien que no era asi.

-Ha madurado.-Declaró Sofía, la madura, mientras se calzaba los stilettos negros y rebuscaba en el joyero unos aretes de oro. Julian entrecerró los ojos, al parecer todo el maldito mundo había madurado menos él, que se había hecho cargo del negocio familiar haciéndolo crecer y multiplicar sus ganancias, él, que había logrado comprar su casa a la corta edad de 22 años. Él, Julian Keller, quien había sacrificado una vida de aventuras y heridas graves por amor y llevaba 4 años siendo absolutamente fiel a su esposa. Él no había madurado en absoluto al parecer

Sofía se soltó el cabello y se lo alborotó levemente. Así vestida, y con el cabello revuelto, realmente daba el aspecto de una mujer madura, incluso agresiva. Tomó en sus manos un pequeño estuche de maquillaje que tenía para emergencias (El verdadero no cabría dentro de un estuche pequeño, sino en varios), las llaves del auto y se acercó a la cama. Julian la miraba, entre asombrado, ofendido y hasta excitado, ciertamente su mujer se veía muy muy bien.

-Nos vemos más tarde.-Le dio un beso en la frente, un gesto de simple cortesía y se alejó caminado apresurada.-No me esperes a almorzar.- Fue lo último que escuchó Julian y luego, la puerta se cerró.

-¡ME CAGO EN MI PUTA SUERTE!-Gritó, a todo pulmón, a la casa vacía.

Se puso de pie, completamente enojado y con la erección a medio desaparecer. Buscó una de remera negra entre la ropa y se la colocó. Ni se molestó en peinarse, ni en ponerse un pantalón. A cagar con todo, ahora se quedaría en casa, a hacer nada durante todo el día. Después de todo, era un inmaduro.

Encendió la cafetera y abrió las ventanas con TK. Los inmaduros suelen hacer eso. Se sirvió el café, era lo único bueno de esta mañana: el delicioso cappuccino que la costosa cafetera le daba. Tomó la taza, con TK obviamente, y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales. Se asomó por la ventana, con la taza flotando a su lado, aún despeinado y a medio vestir, hoy estaba decidido a ser un inmaduro total, haciendo honor a lo que ellas, Laura y Sofía, pensaban.

-¿Estás de mal humor hoy?-La voz lo hizo sobresaltar tanto que la taza cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Laura sonrió desde la ventana de al lado.

-Gracias, ya me arruinaste el maldito desayuno.-Gruñó él, mirándola.

-Ven a casa, tengo café de sobra.-Ofreció ella, calmada. Ciertamente ya no estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior… o simplemente Julian no lo captaba. Meditó la propuesta, desconfiaba, y con razón, lo que menos quería era ir y terminar rebanado. Entonces ella agregó: -Hay croissants también. Acabo de comprarlos. Están recién horneados.

-Ok, esta bien.-Dijo él, y se fue a cambiar.

Los croissants recién horneados no se deben rechazar nunca.


End file.
